


RED

by ayaMASO



Series: Annoying brat [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, MidoAka!hints, Protektif!GoM, Protektif!Kagami, Protektif!Kuroko, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Slash, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Trauma, forgive me please, kuroko no basket (extra game), mention of insomnia, oreshi!Akashi-freeform, slight!harem!ukeshi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentu saja, memberimu pelajaran... monyet sialan.<br/>.<br/>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red one

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied

“Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku Gold.”

Akashi Seijuurou yang baru saja pulang dari acara reuni siswa/I SMP Teikou harus berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang yang membuatnya iritasi dadakan. Dengan wajah yang seolah berkata _‘kalau aku tidak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan?’_ Nash telah menyulut sumbu kesabaran Akashi yang sama pendek dengan tinggi badannya.

“Kau ingin balas dendam atas kekalahanmu di pertandingan basket dengan cara seperti ini? Kekanakan sekali. Kupikir orang Amerika tahu cara menyelesaikan masalah secara jantan,” ucapnya sarkas. Sejak awal perkenalan mereka, pemuda berambut merah itu tidak suka dengan tingkah laku Nash yang menurutnya sama seperti sampah. Busuk.

“Kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksudku,”

“Wajah pongahmu yang membuatku tahu niat burukmu.”

“Cih, sombong sekali kau Seijuurou.”

Akashi kesal, namun air mukanya tak banyak berubah. “Jangan sok akrab dengan memanggil nama depanku. Sekarang menyingkir dari hadapanku. Aku sedang buru-buru dan tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu,”

Nash berang, ia mencengkram kerah baju Akashi hingga kaki pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu sedikit terangkat dari tanah.

“Monyet sepertimu seharusnya bersyukur karena aku tidak dalam mood untuk menghancurkanmu. Jangan sampai kau membuatku berubah pikiran,”

Si kepala merah tersenyum miring. “Berkebalikan denganku. Aku malah ingin melumatkan sampah sepertimu,”

“Kau—“

“Melakukan satu kesalahan kecil, maka akan kupastikan kau diusir dari Jepang, Nash Gold Jr.”

Alis Nash menukik tajam. Ucapan Akashi yang terdengar sok berkuasa tak ayal membuatnya ingin mematahkan tulang hidungnya. Sayang seribu sayang, niatnya terpaksa ditunda ketika melihat Jason menggaet tiga orang wanita dengan pakaian minim bahan, minim jahitan. (Jangan lupakan pipi mereka yang merona seperti orang yang habis ditampar bolak-balik dan bibir penuh berpoles gincu merah menyala yang membuat sakit mata.)

Akashi merasa ia harus segera ke toilet saat itu juga—sebelum iritasi pada matanya kian menjadi.

”Kali ini aku melepaskanmu monyet sialan. Tapi lain kali, aku akan menghancurkanmu hingga menjadi serpihan kecil,”

“Aku tidak sabar menantikannya, Nash Gold Jr.”

.

.

Malam itu Akashi tengah sibuk mempersiapkan materi persentasi untuk mata pelajaran Biologi besok pagi, sebelum benda kecil yang tergeletak diatas nakasnya berdering—mengganggu kencannya dengan laptop dan buku-buku tercinta. Berat hati, ia berjalan menghampiri handphone-nya yang terus menyalak seperti anjing _puddle_ milik tetangga sebelah rumah.

‘Dari Midorima? Tumben sekali—‘

Jarinya menekan tombol ‘answer’ pada _touchscreen_ iPhone-nya. Terdengar suara dingin dan judes diseberang.

<< _“Lama sekali kau mengangkat telepon dariku, Akashi.”_ >>

“Aku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah, Midorima. Dan ada urusan apa kau menelponku, ngomong-ngomong?”

Tidak ada jawaban.

“Kau masih disana Midorima?”

<< _“Ehem… kudengar kau bertemu dengan ‘dia’ lagi setelah acara tadi sore,”_ >>

Akashi paham siapa yang dimaksud dengan ‘dia’ oleh Midorima. “Ya, aku memang bertemu dengannya.”

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar diseberang sana.

<< _“Sudah kuduga. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? B-bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkanmu, hanya saja kau itu kapten Vorpal Swords dan akan jadi masalah besar jika sesuatu terjadi padamu. I-intinya, aku hanya memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja,”_ >>

Akashi mengangguk pelan meski mereka berdua tengah bercakap-cakap melalui telepon. Ini salah satu kebiasaannya yang sulit dirubah.

“Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi Midorima. Tak perlu risau,”

<< _“Hm,”_ >>

“Dan oh, terimakasih telah menelpon dan khawatir padaku,”

<< _“Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu,”_ >>

“Hn?”

<< _“Lupakan.”_ >>

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh si rambut hijau lumut. Akashi menggeleng pelan, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kencannya yang sempat diinterupsi oleh Midorima.

.

.

Nash yang sibuk bercumbu dengan seorang gadis oriental dibuat kesal oleh Jason yang tiba-tiba membicarakan si rambut merah.

“Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kembali berurusan dengan monyet cebol itu, Nash?”

Air muka Nash berubah keruh. “Apa kau sengaja membuat darahku mendidih, Silver? Jangan berani kau bahas masalah itu lagi atau kau akan tahu akibatnya,”

“ _Calm down you two, or the ladies will freakin’ out_.” Cooper bersuara, ia yang tadinya tengah bermain _dart_ kini mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jason. Tangannya berdiam diatas paha mulus salah seorang gadis—mengusapnya pelan.

“ _Just saying what I wanna say, and don’t you dare to lay a hand to my girl,_ Cooper!” dengan kasar, Jason menyingkirkan tangan Cooper yang telah berpindah dari paha si gadis.

“ _Wow, easy man—how ‘bout you give one for me? Sounds good right?_ ”

“ _Like hell I’ll give my girls to you, Cooper!_ ”

“ _Shit! You already have two, Silver. Give me one of them,_ ”

Selagi Jason dan Cooper bertengkar, si pirang itu mengambil segelas _Bloody Mary_ lalu meminumnya beberapa teguk. Sejenak melupakan keberadaan si gadis oriental yang kini melingkarkan lengannya manja di leher kokoh miliknya.

Mendadak ia memikirkan cara untuk menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Akashi Seijuurou, membuat pemuda menjengkelkan itu berlutut dan mengemis di kakinya. Ia bahkan menyeringai, membayangkan jika hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi, pasti sangat menyenangkan.

“ _Oi Nash, stop grining like that_.” Platina menegurnya, Nash menoleh.

“ _Huh? Sorry, just thinking ‘bout something that gonna be fun,”_

Keempat temannya merasa tertarik.

“ _What are you thinking of anyway dude?_ ”

“ _Don’t tell me that you’re thinking ‘bout that midget monkey?!_ ”

“ _What?! For real Nash?!_ ”

Yang ditanyai hanya tertawa tanpa nafas, lalu kembali meminum _cocktail_ -nya. Dengan jarinya, Nash menyuruh keempat temannya untuk diam.

“ _Well_ , aku memang memikirkan monyet cebol itu.” Akunya. Cooper, Platina dan Bronze memasang tampang horror se-horror-horrornya—minus Jason yang menyeringai karena tebakannya benar—tidak menyangka bahwa orientasi seksual kapten mereka mendadak menyimpang.

“Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, Nash.”

Nash mendecih tak suka. “Pakai akal sehatmu, Bronze. Aku tidak menyukainya,”

“Kau tidak menyukainya, tapi memikirkannya? Ini tanda-tanda bahwa kau mulai menyukainya,” Cooper mencibir.

“Aku memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkannya. Jangan berpikiran aneh, aku bukan _gay_. Dan jika seandainya aku menyukai pria, aku tidak akan sudi untuk menyukai monyet.”

Tawa Jason meledak, para gadis mundur perlahan. “Hahaha, siapa tahu nanti kau akan menyukai monyet itu, Nash.”

“Jaga ucapanmu, atau mulutmu kurobek.”

“O-oke, cara apa yang akan kau pakai untuk menghancurkannya, Nash?”

“Pertanyaan bagus. Aku akan…”

.

.

“Akashi-kun, apa yang membawamu datang ke Tokyo dan meminta untuk bertemu denganku disini?” tanya Kuroko saat Akashi telah kembali dari toilet.

“Aku memutuskan untuk menginap di kediaman keluargaku di Tokyo barang satu atau dua hari. Mengingat selama beberapa hari kedepan pihak sekolah akan meliburkan kegiatan belajar mengajar.” Jelasnya.

“Begitu? Aku kira Akashi-kun datang kemari karena ingin memberi pelajaran pada Gold-san,”  
  
“Kau bisa menebak dengan tepat tujuanku sebenarnya, Kuroko. Kau memang selalu bertindak diluar perkiraanku,”  
  
“Aku hanya menebak saja Akashi-kun.”  
  
“Ya, aku memang akan memberinya pelajaran, tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin lain kali,”

“Aku mengerti,” kata Kuroko, kembali menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ saat manik _cerulean_ miliknya menangkap satu sosok yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

“Membicarakanku, eh?” suara baritone ‘menyapa’, langkah kakinya semakin mendekati tempat duduk Akashi dan Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut merah yang sangat mengenali suara berat serta menjengkelkan itu menyahut. “Apa yang kau inginkan?”

“ _We need to talk._ ” Ia menimpali seraya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Akashi.

“Kau bisa bicara disini. Lepaskan tanganku,”

“Jangan bawel kau, sekarang ikut aku.” Nash menarik paksa si pemilik manik ruby, meninggalkan Kuroko yang diam mematung di tempat. (Mungkin saja shock, mungkin.)

“Lepaskan tanganku, Gold. Mau kau bawa kemana aku?”

“Diam kau monyet sialan. Ikut saja,”

“Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Satu lagi, aku tidak sudi untuk ikut denganmu.”  
  
“Cih,”

Langkah kaki Nash membawanya menjauh dari keramaian, masuk ke sebuah gang sempit yang sepi—jarang dilewati pejalan kaki. ia lantas melempar tubuh Akashi hingga membentur dinding yang dingin.

“Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?”

“Tentu saja, memberimu pelajaran… monyet sialan.”

 

 

 

**To be continued--**

 


	2. RED Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rencana Nash untuk menghancurkan Akashi tidak berjalan semulus yang ia kira.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pemuda Kaukasian yang kini membatasi ruang geraknya ingin memberinya pelajaran? Dan yang membuat Akashi bingung, pelajaran macam apa yang akan diberi—

Tunggu.

Gang sepi. Berdua, dengan posisinya yang disudutkan dan punggung mencium tembok. Pelajaran. Akashi memutar otak dengan cepat. Pelajaran apa yang akan diberikan pemuda brengsek asal Amerika itu padanya? Adu tinju? Tidak mungkin. Basket? Jelas ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bermain basket. Jadi kemungkinannya adalah—

Si pirang itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh.

Akashi horror, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang. "Picik sekali pikiranmu, Nash."

"Kau bicara seolah kau tahu jalan pikiranku. Ternyata monyet sepertimu punya kemampuan yang cukup menarik,"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Wajah pongahmu yang membuatku tahu jalan pikiranmu."

Sudut bibir Nash tertarik keatas—ia menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu monyet."

Si kepala merah mengumpat. "Brengsek!"

"Hahaha! Ekspresi wajah itu sangat cocok denganmu Seijuurou!" Tawa Nash meledak, menimbulkan gema yang membuat telinga Akashi berdenging. Manik _cerulean_ milik Nash memindai atau lebih tepatnya menelanjangi visi Akashi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Akashi risih, bahkan tanpa disentuh, pemuda dengan julukan _The Magician_ itu sukses membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

" _Ah, look... you're trembling. Then, should I grope that round ass of yours and stick my cock inside there, monkey_?" Nash bertanya. Menjilat sudut bibirnya dengan gerakan sensual.

" _Let me go_."

Tawa Nash mengudara. " _Are you fucking kidding me_? _There's no way I'll let you go_."

" _Let. Me. Go._ " Akashi kembali berucap dengan penekanan pada tiap suku kata.

" _No way_."

Nash mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat Akashi kian terintimidasi dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat jauh. Telapak tangannya yang besar dan kasar dengan lancang merayapi leher sang kapten Vorpal Swords, menyentuh nadi Akashi yang berdenyut dan tersembunyi dibalik jaringan kulit yang tegang. Akashi mengejang, jemarinya meremat keliman kemejanya. _Cerulean_ Gold muda menangkap seluruh gerakan dan perubahan ekspresi si pemuda pendek. Ia benar-benar menikmatinya. Menghancurkan Akashi seperti ini ibarat mencicipi manis gula yang tidak ada bandingnya.

" _Behave yourself,_ Nash Gold Jr."

" _You have no right to order me,_ Seijuurou. _So, shut the fuck up_!"

" _I do have right to order you, shit._ " Tangan Akashi terangkat, hendak meninju pemilik rambut keemasan tersebut tepat diulu hati. Tapi entah karena gerakan tangannya yang kurang cepat atau apa, keadaannya justru terbalik. Kedua tangannya kini berada diatas kepala dengan pergelangan tangan yang dicengkram kuat oleh Nash.

" _Unfortunately, that won't do_ Seijuurou. _Now you have to sit like a good boy and let me fuck you hard._ "

" _Die, you rascal._ "

Tangan Nash yang tadi bertengger di leher Akashi perlahan turun. Jemarinya menari—meliuk sempurna diatas fabrik yang membalut tubuh kecil yang menghujaninya dengan tatapan membunuh. Dengan lihai Nash berhasil melepas seluruh kancing kemeja Akashi, mengekspos sebagian tubuhnya. Suhu kulit Nash yang dingin bertabrakan dengan suhu tubuh Akashi yang hangat—nyaris panas—saat tangan Nash merayap masuk ke dalam kemejanya. Akashi berjengit.

" _You really have smooth skin like a girl, monkey._ "

" _Just die already._ "

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengusap pelan dada Akashi, bermain dengan tonjolan kecil disana. Berusaha memberi stimulasi agar tonjolan itu mengeras dibawah jemarinya. Manik delima Akashi membulat sempurna, saat ini ia sedang dilecehkan dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sungguh suatu penghinaan bagi nama baik keluarga Akashi.

" _Still not hard, eh_? _should I suck hard on it_?"

" _Stop it already barbar._ " Akashi mendesis, menatap Nash tajam dan menusuk.

" _You sure have guts to say such things to me,_ Seijuurou. _As punishment, let me touch every inch of your body and makes you begging for more to me, slut._ "

" _In your dream, damnit._ "

" _Heh, let's see how long you can hold it, monkey._ "

Nafas Akashi tercekat saat Nash membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Pemuda itu menempatkan salah satu kakinya diantara kaki Akashi yang terbuka lebar. Sedangkan tangannya sendiri masih sibuk bercumbu dengan tonjolan di dada Akashi.

' _Anggap hal memalukan ini tidak pernah terjadi, Akashi Seijuurou._ ' Ia membatin. Menyumpahi Nash dalam hati.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkan, akhirnya kaki kiri Nash ikut andil. Ia menggesekkan lututnya pada pangkal paha Akashi dengan gerak sedikit kasar namun seduktif, berusaha memancing agar pemuda berambut merah  _cherry_ itu mengeluarkan reaksi yang ditunggunya. Di lain pihak, Akashi bisa merasakan panas yang sedikit demi sedikit merangkak naik kewajahnya. Ia sendiri agak kepayahan menghirup oksigen yang seolah ditarik keluar secara paksa dari paru-parunya. Tapi Akashi tidak boleh bereaksi, jika hal itu terjadi... habislah riwayatnya.

" _Looks like_ _you've start to enjoy it. So let out your voice and begging me like a dog. Begging me that you want my cock inside your ass so badly_!"

Darah Akashi naik ke ubun-ubun. Seumur hidup belum pernah ia diperlakukan dengan rendah seperti ini, jauh lebih baik baginya saat kalah dari Seirin pada final Winter Cup tahun lalu daripada dilecehkan dan diinjak-injak seperti sekarang, terlebih oleh seorang pemuda brengsek berkebangsaan Amerika yang memang masuk dalam daftar 'Orang paling biadab' di kamus Akashi.

" _Shut it, scumbag. I'd rather die than doing something immoral like that._ "

Sebenarnya Nash ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Tangannya sudah gatal. Ia ingin menyudahi acara raba-meraba ini secepatnya, tapi karena ide sial yang kemarin malam mampir dikepalanya membuat Nash nekat menghancurkan Akashi dengan cara menjijikan seperti ini dan menekan kuat-kuat keinginan untuk melayangkan bogem mentah di ulu hati Akashi.

" _You really pisses me off_." Nash geram, jemarinya tanpa sadar menarik dan mencubit tonjolan di dada Akashi dengan kuat.

"ACK—" Akashi memekik. Gerakan tangan dan kaki Nash bahkan berhenti saat teriakan itu lolos dari bibir si pemilik rambut semerah fajar.

DEG!

Sekejap tadi Nash merasa bahwa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tapi tidak mungkin bukan? Ia melakukan itu dengan Akashi karena ingin menghancurkan pemuda pendek itu, bukan karena dia suka. Tapi kenapa jantungnya tadi berdetak dengan irama yang berbeda? Ini pasti efek karena Nash terlalu lama 'bermain' dengan Akashi. Ya, ini pasti karena itu.

" _Ah, shit. You dissapoint me, monkey. I really waste my time here._ "

" _You—_ "

Nash membanting tubuh Akashi hingga jatuh tersungkur lantas berbalik seolah tidak ada yang terjadi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, menyumpah pada si Gold muda yang kian menjauh. "Nash Gold Jr, aku mengutukmu hingga kematian menjemputmu. Dan bahkan jika dunia ini sudah kiamat, kutukanku akan terus berlaku. Camkan itu."

Pemuda jangkung itu tidak menggubris sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan Akashi. Ia berhasil keluar dari gang sempit yang sempat membuatnya takut dengan beberapa langkah lebar.

" _That can't be—_ " Nash mengusap wajahnya kasar, membuang nafas dengan berisik.

Pandangannya tanpa sengaja jatuh pada sepasang pemuda yang asyik bercumbu diseberang jalan, seolah tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh terkesan jijik dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Otaknya merekam seluruh adegan tersebut dalam gerak lambat, lantas memvisualisasikan pasangan _gay_ itu sebagai dirinya dan si rambut merah. Ia bahkan kembali membayangkan sensasi saat kulitnya bersinggungan dengan permukaan kulit Akashi. Bagaimana pemuda pendek itu bereaksi dibawah kuasanya. Nash terbawa lamunan, hingga ketukan jantungnya kembali tak beraturan.

"Barusan aku..."

Rencana Nash untuk menghancurkan Akashi tak semulus yang ia kira.

" _Fuck._ Kurasa aku mulai gila,"

.

.

Suasana di kediaman Akashi lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Tuan besar—Akashi Masaomi—belum tiba di rumah sejak tiga hari yang lalu karena ada rapat penting dengan beberapa kolega di luar kota. Sementara itu, sang Tuan Muda sudah lebih dari delapan jam mengurung diri dikamar. Tidak berniat untuk keluar walau hanya mengisi perut.

Para pelayan dibuat bingung. Mereka memang bersyukur pribadi Tuan Muda kesayangan mereka tidak mengerikan seperti dulu, tapi jika Tuan Muda tiba-tiba mengurung diri dikamar, tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun, makan dan minum pun tidak, dunia serasa kiamat. Dan kalau ditanya, jawaban yang diberikan tetap sama. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku akan makan jika memang sudah merasa lapar. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk, tolong jangan menggangguku. Sebaiknya kalian kembali bekerja,"

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah berdering, para pelayan yang dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Akashi kalang kabut—berebut ingin mengangkat telepon.

"Halo. Dengan kediaman Akashi, boleh saya tahu dengan siapa saya berbicara?—Ah, Kuroko-san—Tidak. Saat ini Tuan Muda belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak tadi siang—Saya minta maaf, saya rasa tidak bisa—Baik. Akan saya sampaikan—Selamat malam."

.

.

"Kurokocchi, kau yakin sesuatu terjadi dengan Akashicchi?" Pemuda dengan rambut secerah matahari pagi bertanya dengan suaranya yang kelewat cempreng. Seluruh pengunjung _café_ menoleh dengan tatapan heran.

Kuroko menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap _vanilla milkshake_ -nya.

"Aku tidak tahu Kise-kun. Tapi kurasa, ini ada hubungannya dengan Gold-san."

Mendengar nama pemain menjengkelkan asal Amerika itu disebut, ketiga anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain serta Kagami langsung menoleh dan menajamkan telinga.

"Apa hubungannya dengan orang sialan itu, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine--pemuda dim yang kini menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada cerita Kuroko.

"Kemarin Gold-san menarik Akashi-kun pergi saat kami bertemu di Maji Burger. Tapi kemana perginya aku tidak tahu, selain itu, perasaanku mengatakan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Akashi-kun."

"Dia menarik Akashi?"

Anggukan pelan kembali diberikan Kuroko.

Murasakibara buka suara di sela-sela kunyahannya. "Kuro-chin, bagaimana keadaan Aka-chin sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu. Kemarin aku sempat menelpon rumahnya, dan salah satu pelayannya mengatakan bahwa Akashi-kun belum keluar kamar sejak siang."

"EEH?! Yang benar Kurokocchi?! Ini gawat, Akashicchi tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Nee... Kuro-chin, apa perlu kita pergi ke rumah Aka-chin?"

Kuroko diam.

"Yah, aku benci mengakuinya, tapi ide Murasakibara barusan cukup bagus. Sebaiknya kita semua pergi ke rumah Akashi dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja,"

"Itu tidak perlu, Kagami."

Kuroko dan yang lain terkejut, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan mendadak muncul dengan seulas senyum simpul bertengger diwajah. Kise adalah yang pertama berlari kearah Akashi, menghujani pemuda itu dengan serentetan pertanyaan.

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih karena kalian sudah mengkhawatirkanku,” Akashi berkata, mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di pojok _café._

“Ini tidak terlihat aku mencoba untuk peduli padamu, Akashi. Tapi benarkah tidak ada yang terjadi atau kau sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?”

Akashi menyesap _mochachino_ pesanannya, menatap kelima rekannya sejenak sebelum menjawab. “Aku bukan tipikal orang yang senang berbohong, Midorima. Aku senang sekali kalian mengkhawatirkanku, tapi memang tidak ada yang terjadi.”

“Akashi-kun,”

Manik delima Akashi menatap Kuroko tepat pada bola matanya yang berwarna biru cemerlang, memberi isyarat agar Kuroko tidak bertanya apapun. Maka pemuda penyuka _vanilla milkshake_ itu diam, tidak bersuara.

.

.

“Ada apa denganmu, Nash? Sedang tidak _mood_ untuk ‘bermain’, huh?” Cooper buka suara, meneguk vodka ketiganya.

“ _Well,_ aku setuju dengan Cooper. Kau terlihat kacau sekali akhir-akhir ini Nash,” kali ini Bronze menimpali.

Nash melirik dari ekor mata, mendengus pelan. Tangannya terulur, meraih segelas martini yang belum diminumnya. Memang benar, hasrat seksualnya terhadap gadis-gadis bertubuh sintal beberapa hari ini hilang entah kemana. Hampir seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian sial dalam gang itu terjadi, dan sejak saat itu pula Nash seperti kehilangan gairah untuk bersetubuh dengan wanita.

Ia sempat frustasi dan mencoba untuk menonton Blue Film Gay hanya untuk mendapati rasa jijik dan mual yang bergolak dalam perutnya. Lantas kenapa Nash sering memimpikan Akashi dan berakhir menyetubuhi pemuda pendek menjengkelkan itu di mimpinya? Semakin Nash memikirkannya, semakin dalam pula ia terjebak dalam bayang-bayang sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

“Damnit!” ia mengumpat, membanting gelas martininya hingga pecah berserakan.

“ _Wow, ‘sup_ Nash? _You look really strange—_ “

“ _Nothing. Mind your own business_ Bronze.”

“ _Hey easy man, he’s just asking. You don’t need to be so angry ‘bout it, don’t you_?”

Tawa Jason yang menggelegar mengejutkan Bronze, Cooper, dan Platina—minus Nash. Pemuda dengan rambut cepak dan kulit yang lebih gelap bila dibandingkan Aomine itu menaikkan kakinya diatas meja. Seluruh rekannya menatap Jason heran, seingat mereka tidak ada hal yang lucu dan perlu ditertawakan disini.

“Jason, _what’s gotten into you_? _You really creeping me out_ ,” Platinum bertanya. Ia mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Jason yang mungkin sudah gila karena tertawa tanpa sebab.

“Hahahahaha! _It’s just because I know the reason for_ Nash _being so weird lately,_ ”

Cooper dan Bronze berteriak bersamaan.

“ _Woah! Really?! What’s the reason_ Jason? _Tell us, c’mon_!”

Jason menyeringai dengan lebar yang hampir menyamai jarak dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. Platinum bergidik—minus Cooper dan Bronze yang semakin penasaran dan Nash yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan botol wine terdekat.

“ _It’s that red monkey. He’s the reason for_ Nash _being so weird._ ” Jason akhirnya menjawab. Nash menatapnya dengan pandangan ‘ _I-definitely-kill-you-with-my-own-hand-bastard_!’

“ _W-wait, what_?! _That red monkey…you mean_ Akashi Seijuurou _from Vorpal Swords_?!”

Nash mendecih, membuang pandangan kearah lain.

“ _Then… you’re a gay_?!”

Nash memicingkan pandangannya. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan menghajar Jason jika sampai kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut. (Nash mati-matian menyangkal penyimpangan orientasi seksualnya yang mendadak.)

" _I've told you guys before, I'm not a gay. Stop being so fucking stupid_."

" _You're pretending it, don't you Nash_?"

" _Once again you say such things, I definitely kill you Platinum_."

"Hey!"

Nash bangkit dari sofa, berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum suara berat Jason menghentikannya. " _Where are you going, Nash_?"

" _None of your business_ Silver." Ia membalas ketus. Nash memutar kenop pintu, melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang mendadak membuatnya ingin muntah.

Nash akan mendatangi si kapten pendek dan memastikan semuanya. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang, karena jujur, Nash frustasi tidak bisa tidur dengan gadis-gadis lagi dan mulai berkhayal yang tidak-tidak tentang Akashi.

' _I'll make it clear right now. Or everything will be messed up like this forever, and I definitely won't let it happen_!'

 

 

 

**To be Continued--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama. ^^  
> Well, entahlah saya sendiri bingung mau bicara apa soal chapter ini, terlebih di bagian dirty talk-nya ;;
> 
> maafkan saya ;;;;v;;;;


	3. RED Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Nash adalah pemuda naif yang takabur dan harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update. Suasana sedang tidak mendukung saya untuk mendapatkan ide chapter ketiga ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kepada para pembaca, dan saya harap kalian maklum.  
> .  
> Sesuai dengan janji saya, di chapter kali ini, saya menyuguhkan (?) adegan panas NashAka. Dan ini adalah kali pertama saya membuatnya, jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika terlalu vulgar. Kalian boleh tidak membacanya. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, adegan dalam chapter ini adalah adegan panas, dan kalau kalian tidak menyukainya, jangan membacanya.  
> .  
> Terimakasih.
> 
>  
> 
> Standard disclaimer applied

Akashi membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, bias lampu neon yang merangsek masuk kedalam retina membuatnya harus mengerjap beberapa kali agar terbiasa dengan cahaya. Akashi menautkan alis. Semua hal yang ada didalam ruangan tempatnya berada terasa asing. Apa yang terjadi? Sejak kapan kamarnya jadi sekecil ini?

 _“Ho, so you’re waking up, eh?”_ suara _baritone_ menyapa indera pendengarnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menyumpah dalam hati, mengapa hal pertama yang masuk ke dalam indera pendengarnya harus suara ‘dia’. Akashi menghembuskan udara yang terkumpul dalam paru-parunya lamat-lamat. Ini pasti mimpi.

 _“Oi, I’m talking to you, monkey.”_ Suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih jernih dan keras. _  
_

Netra merah bergulir kesamping, lantas membulat dan nyaris keluar dari tempurung kepala karena ternyata orang yang dibencinya tengah duduk diatas sofa berbahan kulit sintetis tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Pemuda kaukasian itu menyeringai.

“Nash Gold Jr., apa yang kau lakukan disini?” Akashi mendesis, menatap Nash dengan bengis.

“Hm…silahkan tebak dengan otak kecilmu itu, Seijuurou.”

Berucap demikian, pemuda asal negeri paman Sam itu merangkak naik keatas ranjang. Menelanjangi Akashi dengan tatapannya yang persis seperti predator yang menemukan mangsa empuk. Akashi beringsut mundur. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya merasakan risih dan takut luar biasa dibawah tatapan seseorang. _“What’s wrong, Seijuurou? Are you feeling weak all of sudden?”_ ia bertanya, menyentuh kulit pucat Akashi yang sedikit berkilau karena sepuhan keringat dingin.

Kelereng merah ruby menatap bengis. “Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku, Gold.”

“Kotor? Tenang saja, kau juga akan kubuat ‘kotor’…Seijuurou,”

Lengan ditarik paksa. Nash mendaratkan satu ciuman kasar sebelum Akashi sempat mengumpat. Jilat. Hisap. Gigit. Kapten Vorpal Swords itu merintih tertahan. Telapak tangan Nash yang besar dan kasar merayap turun menuju leher yang mengejang. Menari diatas tulang selangka sebelum menelusup kedalam kaus si rambut merah. Jemarinya bergerilya—memainkan dua tonjolan kecil di dada Akashi bergantian. Memilin. Menarik. Mencubit. Desah pelan lolos dari bibir Akashi. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Nash masuk. Menginvasi tiap sudut dari mulut hangat Akashi yang dapat dijangkau lidahnya.

Nash semakin gila saat Akashi merintih dengan kelopak mata setengah tertutup yang masih menatapnya penuh nafsu membunuh.

Benang saliva terbentuk ketika Nash memutus ciuman akibat pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis. Netra biru jernihnya tertutup kabut nafsu, sementara Akashi memutar otak—memikirkan cara untuk lari dari neraka ini secepatnya.

“Aku tak pernah tahu kalau mulutmu yang sering berkomentar pedas bisa semanis ini, Seijuurou.” Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Lidah terjulur, menjilat leleran saliva pada dagu runcing Akashi. _“Sweet.”_

“Apa yang kau inginkan, Gold?” Akashi mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Berusaha mengendalikan tremor yang sekejap tadi sempat menguasai.

 _“Nice question. Well, I wanna… fuck you, Seijuurou.”_ Ia menyahut, kembali melumat daging kenyal kemerahan yang membengkak. Sepenuhnya melupakan tujuan awalnya menemui si rambut merah.

Membiarkan dirinya terbawa nafsu.

.

Pada awalnya, pemuda dengan marga Gold Jr. ini seratus persen yakin bahwasanya ia masih menyukai lawan jenis dengan lekukan tubuh yang mengundang birahi. Salah satu dari beberapa hal yang menjadi minatnya alih-alih merasa bernafsu. Tapi ternyata apa yang ia prediksikan melenceng jauh. Sensasi aneh kembali muncul ketika Nash harus kembali berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuurou untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam beberapa minggu belakangan. Niatannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak ‘belok’ luluh lantak saat netra merah Akashi bertabrakan dengan netra birunya.

Nash kira ia sedang merasa lapar, atau terkena maag, atau mungkin… konstipasi, mengingat sensai aneh itu bergumul pada perutnya. Namun beberapa detik kedepannya ia sadar, jika gejolak itu seolah berkumpul pada daerah bawah perut dan juga… area privatnya.

Detik itu pula Nash menyadari bahwa orientasi seksualnya telah berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat dalam waktu yang terhitung cepat. Tiga hari. Dari penikmat tubuh sintal para lacur menjadi penikmat tubuh sedatar dan setipis papan triplek yang penuh lekuk otot. Lebih parahnya, ia hanya merasakan ketertarikan itu pada Akashi seorang—pemuda yang selalu ia sebut dengan ‘monyet’.

 _\--“…Ini tanda kalau kau menyukainya, Nash.”—_ ucapan Bronze waktu itu kembali terngiang dan langsung menyengat memorinya bagaikan lebah.

Hukum karma berlaku. Benci bisa jadi cinta dan rasa possesif berlebih.

Dan Nash adalah pemuda naïf yang takabur dan harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

.

“ _Hngh—let go._ ” Dalam dekapannya, Akashi meronta. Memukul, mencakar tiap jengkal dari kulit telanjang Nash yang bisa ia gapai. Nash mendesis, diam-diam menikmati saat ‘teman’ kencannya itu melukai kulit punggungnya.

Ia merunduk, nafasnya yang panas menerpa cuping telinga Akashi. “Kau tahu Seijuurou…aku semakin bernafsu untuk menidurimu,” cuping telinga digigit kasar. “…jadi bersiaplah,”

“Ba…jingan kau… Gold. Kau…sama rendahnya…seperti sampah,”

“Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau belum tahu seperti apa nikmatnya. Dan kupastikan kau akan menarik kata-kata itu ketika aku mengambil keperjakaanmu nanti, Seijuurou.” Nash berkata, menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Akashi dalam sekejap. Netra birunya menatap tubuh polos Akashi. Terlalu mulus untuk ukuran laki-laki.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, Nash Gold Jr?!” Akashi memekik, sibuk menutupi area privatnya dengan seprai.

_“You’ve got a nice body down there, Seijuurou. Bet that you’re actually a girl, heh.”_

Akashi bangkit, dengan tubuh yang terbungkus seprai ia berlari kearah pintu, namun belum sempat ia meraih kenop pintu, tubuhnya terhempas keatas ranjang. Nyeri hebat menyerang punggung dan pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik paksa. Diikat kuat dengan kain pada kepala ranjang. Kelopak matanya terbuka, menatap Nash yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Akashi meringis ketika Nash dengan sengaja menempatkan seluruh bobot tubuhnya pada kedua kakinya.

“Jangan coba-coba untuk lari dariku, Akashi Seijuurou. Kau tak akan kubiarkan lari.”

Seprai tipis ditarik. Akashi terkesiap, berjengit saat tangan besar Nash kembali menyentuh dadanya, memainkan tonjolan di kanan dan kiri. Seketika mengeras dibawah sentuhannya. Darahnya berdesir kuat. Jantung menggedor rongga dadanya. “Hentikan!” ia meronta, menggeliat dibawah tubuh Nash yang semakin kuat menindihnya.

“Semakin kau menolak, aku semakin terangsang.” Nafas panasnya menyapu telinga Akashi, lidahnya yang basah menjilati daun telinga. Akashi melempar wajahnya kesamping. Nash tertawa rendah.

“Ngghh—!” Akashi menggigit bibir, meringis perih. Leher terluka oleh gigi tajam Nash. Daging kemerahan dihisap. Akashi menjerit tanpa suara. Seluruh tenaga seolah menguap seiring dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Nash pada kulitnya yang mendadak menjadi sangat sensitif.

“Jangan menyentuhku!” Pemuda berambut merah meliukkan tubuh, menghindari bibir Nash yang hendak mendaratkan kecupan dan hisapan lain pada tubuhnya.

Nash tak perduli dengan penolakan yang diberikan Akashi. Alih-alih mencium, tangannya kembali kembali mencubit tonjolan di dada Akashi sebelum merunduk, membuka mulut dan menutupnya dengan mulut. Menghisap dan menjilati tonjolan kecil di dada kapten Vorpal Swords itu. Nash sengaja bergumam, memancing desah dari si rambut merah. Ceruleannya melirik Akashi yang tersengal, melempar wajahnya kebelakang.

“Kau mulai menikmatinya, Seijuurou.” Lidahnya turun kebawah, menari diatas abdomen Akashi sebelum mengecup dan menghisap. Meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan. Akashi merintih.

Sentuhan-sentuhan Nash pada tubuhnya membuat sekujur tubuh Akashi ngilu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat, menghindari suara-suara aneh yang mungkin akan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. “Berhenti menyentuhku Gold! Hentikan!”

Apa yang salah darinya? Kenapa harus dia dari seluruh manusia yang berdiam di Jepang yang harus menerima perlakuan tidak pantas seperti ini?

“Lepaskan aku!” pekik Akashi. “Kau hanya ingin balas dendam padaku bukan?! Kita selesaikan ini di lapangan, Gold! Lepaskan aku!”

Tawa Nash meledak. Balas dendam? Mungkin saja. Tapi perlakuan Nash kali ini bukan sebatas balas dendam. Ini mengenai pemuasan hasrat seksualnya yang terlalu memuncak pada Akashi. Dan Nash harus melepaskan seluruh hasratnya sebelum ia makin gila karena terlalu candu pada pemilik netra semerah darah.

“Kau salah Seijuurou, aku memang ingin melakukan sex denganmu.” Lidah liat Nash menjilat pangkal alat kelamin Akashi perlahan. Kaki Akashi terangkat, hendak menendang Nash, tapi sayang kedua tangan Nash yang bebas menahan dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

“Bagaimana? Terekspos dan ditiduri seperti ini oleh musuhmu, Seijuurou? Pasti ini pengalaman yang sangat menarik buatmu,”

“Kau sinting! Bedebah kau Gold!” pahanya menghentak keras, pinggul meliuk kekiri dan kanan. Nash menyeringai, menikmati bagaimana tubuh itu menggeliat dibawah kuasanya.

“Astaga Seijuurou, bukankah sudah kuingatkan sebelumnya…semakin kau menolak, aku semakin terangsang,” Nash mengecup tumpul Akashi, mengirimkan kejut listrik pada sekujur tubuh. Sukses membuat Akashi ereksi timbul, ia mengulum perpanjangan tubuh Akashi seolah itu lollipop. Akashi mengerang. Airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

“Tidak. Hentikan.” Akashi mendesis.

Nash menarik keluar perpanjangan tubuh Akashi dari dalam mulutnya, tapi bukan berarti aksinya barusan benar-benar berhenti. Jemarinya yang panjang mengusap kepala alat kelamin Akashi, memijat dan mencubit. Cairan pre-klimaksnya mengalir keluar. Serta merta Nash menggunakannya untuk membasahi jari-jarinya. Nash mengarahkan jarinya turun kebawah. Menuju kerutan mungil Akashi yang tersembunyi diantara dua bongkah pantat yang kenyal. Telunjuk Nash yang panjang meraba, sedikit menyundul dan menusuk kerutan mungil itu. Darah Akashi membeku, nafas tercekat dan jantungnya semakin berpacu liar. “Jangan,” desisnya, mengancam. “Jangan macam-macam kau, Gold.”

Kerutan rapat itu berdenyut, ketika jari Nash masuk perlahan. Dinding otot yang hangat dan lembab menyambut jarinya, menghisap masuk dengan rakus. Tubuh Akashi mengejang, gemetar. Cairan pre-klimaks terus keluar dari kepala tumpulnya. Nash tersenyum puas.

“Dengan jari saja kau hampir klimaks, bagaimana dengan milikku yang besar nanti,” Nash bergumam, menggerakkan jarinya maju-mundur, menggerus dinding dalam Akashi.

“Hentikan, hentikan semua ini Gold! A-ahn--” Tanpa Nash sadari, jari telunjuknya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk didalam sana. Cairan putih menyembur keluar. Pikiran Akashi kosong untuk beberapa saat karena klimaksnya barusan. Kontraksi pada dinding bagian dalamnya semakin hebat dan mencepit jari Nash dengan kuat. Jangan salahkan dia. Prostatnya disentuh dan itu semua terjadi diluar keinginannya.

Pemilik netra seindah batu ruby itu menangis tanpa suara. Ia lemas akibat klimaksnya yang terlalu intens keluar. Kepalanya terkulai, visinya kembali buram akibat genangan airmata yang berkumpul di kelopak mata. “Ka-kau…gila,” erangnya.

“Ya. Aku memang gila,” Nash mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya, menjilati jemarinya yang basah karena cairan dari dalam rektum Akashi. “Aku gila karena kau, Seijuurou.” Lanjutnya.

Perlahan, ia membuka resleting celananya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang berkedut. Manik merah Akashi mendelik—menatap kejantanan Nash yang dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya. Pemuda Kaukasian itu membawa miliknya menuju kerutan mungil Akashi. Akashi memekik tepat ketika Nash mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam Akashi. Memaksa membuka dirinya diluar kemauan, diluar batas sewajarnya. Selangkangan Akashi berdenyut ngilu. Otot-otot halus dalam dirinya menyambut penetrasi benda asing. Menggerus dan melukai dinding bagian dalam. Mulut Akashi terbuka namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Ini semua gila.

 _“Ugh—you’re so tight Seijuurou. Your ass clenching around my cock. Fuck.”_ Nash melenguh ketika dinding sempit itu meremas miliknya.

 _“Stop it! Stop it already Gold! Nn—aah! Don’t do it! Pull it out!”_ Akashi berteriak nyaring, sukses membuat telinga Nash berdenging. “ _Why you do this?! Why are you ravish me?! Pull it—ghhn!”_ Miliknya diremas kuat, Nash tidak mau menunggu agar rektum Akashi terbiasa dengan miliknya yang besar mulai mendorong masuk. Menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Akashi merintih lirih. “Matilah kau. Membusuklah kau di neraka.” Ia mendesis penuh kebencian.

Seringai di wajah Nash kian lebar, pinggulnya menghentak maju dan mundur. Darah merembes keluar dari lubang kecilnya. “Kalau aku masuk neraka, kau akan kubawa bersamaku Seijuuurou.” Ia masuk semakin dalam, tidak memperdulikan sumpah serapah dan makian Akashi. “ _Shit. You’re so wet and hot inside, Seijuurou.”_ Nash menggeram.

Akashi menggeretakkan gigi, menepis gejolak aneh yang perlahan mulai timbul. “Terkutuk kau! Rendahan! Sampah! Bedebah!” Dia terus memaki. Mengeluarkan kata-kata yang paling kotor dan pantas untuk dilontarkan pada pemuda brengsek seperti Nash. Tiap kali Nash menghentak masuk, tubuhnya meremang, ngilu menghantam tepat di selangkangan.

Netra biru Nash berkilat licik. Tangannya terjulur, mencekik leher Akashi.

“ _Better if you stay quiet, Seijuurou, and try to enjoy it as good as I do.”_ Nash kembali menghujam masuk lebih keras, Akashi tersentak tak bersuara. Tangan kirinya meraih alat kelamin Akashi, mengocoknya perlahan. Dipenetrasi sedemikian rupa kembali mendorong Akashi untuk klimaks. Punggung melenting. Dada membusung. Nafas memburu dengan rona wajah yang bisa disandingkan dengan merah rambutnya.

Akashi tak bisa melawan. Tak berdaya. Menjadi mainan dan pemuas birahi dari Nash. Dinding dalamnya menyempit. Orgasme kering kembali menyerangnya. Cekikan dileher yang makin kuat membuat penglihatannya menggelap, tapi tamparan keras di pipi membuatnya tersentak dan membuka mata. Telinganya berdenging.

“ _Don’t pass out, monkey. I haven’t finished ravish you. You should look how I come inside your ass,”_ Gesekan organ besar dengan dinding dalamnya semakin menjadi, menusuk-nusuk titik sensitifnya. Menyerang prostatnya yang bengkak berulang kali. Akashi melihat dunia berubah putih untuk sesaat. Ia meliukkan tubuh, berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari kejantanan Nash yang terus menghujam masuk.

Nash mengendurkan cekikannya, membiarkan Akashi bernafas dan mungkin meneriakkan namanya. Oksigen dihirup rakus, dada Akashi naik-turun dengan cepat, menarik perhatian Nash untuk kembali menjamah bagian tersebut. Akashi memicingkan mata, berkerut jijik bercampur benci dan amarah. Dan Nash mulai menyukai bagaimana ekspresi kebencian itu tertuju padanya.

“ _You know what, Seijuurou…you look beautiful with that expression on your face,”_ Jarinya mengusap sudut bibir Akashi yang terluka. Wajahnya mendekat, membawa pemuda pendek itu dalam ciuman panas. Akashi melenguh pelan. Perpanjangan tubuh Nash kembali mengenai titik nikmatnya untuk kesekian kali. Seluruh perlakuan Nash pada tubuhnya menggiring Akashi menuju pelepasan kesekian kali, menyiksa dengan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah diinginkannya. Membuatnya mual. Jijik.

“ _Ghhn—no, ahh…don’t! I-I’ll come! No! Stop it!”_ Akashi melempar wajah kesamping, memutus ciuman sepihak yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

“ _Then…come. I wanna see your face when you reach your orgasm while being fucked like this,”_ Pinggul menghentak keras, organnya kembali menggerus dinding sempit Akashi. Cairan bening berubah menjadi putih kental. Ia akan klimaks untuk yang kedua kali. “ _You’ll reach climax soon, little monkey. Ngh—looks like I’ll come too…inside your ass,_ “

Air muka Akashi diliputi horror. “ _No! Don’t!_ ” ia menjerit, Nash tak perduli dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Dinding sempit Akashi berkontraksi hebat, menjepit dan meremas milik Nash yang semakin membengkak di dalamnya. “ _PULL IT OU—AHH!!”_ Akashi menjatuhkan tubuh kebelakang, jari-jari kakinya mengepal. Sekujur tubuhnya terguncang saat Nash mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di dalam Akashi, memenuhinya hingga sebagian cairan merembes keluar bercampur darah. Akashi klimaks setelahnya. Ejakulasinya yang kedua membuat seluruh energinya terkuras habis.

Bahkan ketika Nash tersenyum tipis dan berkata bahwa mulai sekarang ia adalah milik pemuda bersurai keemasan itu, Akashi tak perduli. Kegelapan sudah lebih dulu memeluknya.

Dan Akashi diam-diam berharap jika ia akan terus berada dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar.

 

 

 

 

 

**To be continue--**


	4. RED four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... Kudobrak pintu ini,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, saya kembali lg dengan chapter terbaru dari RED setelah hiatus selama 7 bulan /sungkem  
> saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update dri chapter ini dikarenakan saya memiliki urusan di dunia nyata yg lebih penting dri ff ini, oleh karena itu saya minta maaf.
> 
> then... enjoy the story :')  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> standard disclaimer applied

.

.

Empatbelas hari telah dilalui Akashi dengan mimpi terburuk tiap kali matanya terpejam. Laiknya potongan _frame_ film rusak yang terus dan selalu berulang, kilat sepasang keping biru terbalut nafsu tak pernah bisa ia enyahkan meski telah mencoba. Tiap sentuhan kasarnya, ciuman, hingga pada jejak kemerahan yang masih meninggalkan jejak samar pada sekujur tubuhnya telah menghancurkan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut…bukan hanya hari ‘itu’ namun juga berkali-kali dalam mimpi. Membuatnya terpuruk dan bahkan tak jarang menghabiskan waktunya meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Persis seperti benda buangan.

Matanya berkantung gelap. Gelap yang sama seperti hari ‘itu’. Ketika harga diri dan martabat yang selalu dijunjung dan dijaganya dengan baik dihempaskan begitu saja. Gelap yang sama ketika Nash menghancurkannya.

Kulitnya luar biasa pucat. Nyaris serupa mayat. Kulitnya yang juga kotor. Sangat kotor, hingga Akashi harus segera membersihkannya… lagi.

Maka ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan perlahan, nyaris limbung lantaran tenaga pada tubuhnya hanya sedikit. Bodoh sekali, kapan tepatnya ia memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya? Ekor mata melirik ke samping—pada semangkuk bubur yang jadi makanan terakhirnya dua minggu yang lalu.

Tak ambil pusing, pemuda bermanik ruby tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Menopangkan hampir seluruh bobot tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada tembok dingin yang menjadi saksi bisu kala tangisnya menggema dan kutukan serta ratapan lirihnya mengudara.

Keran dibuka.

Guyuran air deras menghantam tubuh kurus Akashi yang berdiri di bawahnya—sibuk menggosok tubuh penuh luka bak orang kesetanan. Gosok. Gosok. Berusaha menghapus bekas sentuhan pemuda pirang brengsek yang telah menjamah tiap inchi dari tubuhnya. Membuatnya jijik.

Darah segar mengalir dari jaringan kulit yang terkoyak. Akashi meringis saat air yang panas membasuh lukanya yang baru. Akan tetapi, meski sekuat apapun ia menggosok tubuhnya hingga penuh luka… noda itu tidak mau hilang.

“…Kenapa tidak mau hilang? Kenapa?”

Dan tubuhnya merosot, terduduk di atas ubin dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

.

.

Nash masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian empatbelas hari yang lalu, seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin. Bagaimana ekspresi seorang Seijuurou Akashi yang terbaring tak berdaya di bawahnya. Dengan bibir separuh terbuka, wajah yang memerah dan sepasang keping delima yang menatapnya nyalang, monyet merah itu mampu membuat libido Nash naik hingga bar teratas ketika menyetubuhinya secara paksa.

Ia juga _sangat_ menyukai reaksi Akashi ketika seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan mengejang saat jemari panjang Nash—jangan lupakan dengan kejantanannya—menyentuh titik-titik sensitif pada tiap inchi dari tubuh pemuda yang notabene tujuhbelas centimeter lebih pendek darinya itu.

Semua hal pada tubuh Akashi hari itu berhasil membuat seluruh akal sehatnya nyaris hilang. Tiap hal remeh temeh yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut mampu membuatnya semakin candu. Karena Nash tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya, jika bersetubuh dengan Aka—

_“Oi Nash! Why the fuck are you grinning like that?”_

Keping birunya melirik ke samping, menatap laki-laki berkulit gelap kedua setelah Jason Silver dengan tatapan membunuh yang seolah berkata ‘how-dare-you-to-interupt-my-fantasies-missing-hell-already-you-shithead?’

Bronze susah payah menelan ludah yang terasa tersangkut di tenggorokan. _“R-right, sorry.”_

 _“Fine by me. But if you dare to do that again, I’ll kill you for sure Bronze.”_ Ia berucap, Bronze menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Jason yang dari tadi sibuk bercumbu dengan salah satu gadis penghibur berdada cukup besar akhirnya melirik kapten tim mereka dan buka suara. _“So what is it again, huh? That almighty fucking midget monkey, Nash?”_

Seringai tipis terbit pada wajah tampan Nash. _“…You already know the answer, Silver.”_ ucapnya, meletakkan secangkir _Black Russian_ yang tersisa separuh pada meja kaca.

Mendengar nama lain dari Akashi Seijuurou disebut, ketiga rekan setimnya menoleh, menatap Nash dengan pandangan yang menuntut jawaban. Nash memutar bola matanya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini mereka jadi ingin tahu apa yang ia pikirkan?

_“Nash… don’t tell me that you’re—“_

_“Me? A gay? Like fuck I am.”_ Nash mendecih.

_“Then… why—“_

_“Thinking about him?”_

Ketiga temannya menggangguk nyaris bersamaan. Jason menatap tak berminat.

Nash menghembuskan udara yang terkumpul di paru-parunya lamat-lamat, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap keempat temannya itu serius. _“Okay, I admit, I like that fucking midget—”_

 _“HA! See, I told you that you’re gay!”_ Copper berseru, menunjuk Nash tepat di wajah.

_“I am not finished talking yet, and you dare to cut it Copper?”_

_“Sorry Nash,”_

_“You oaf.”_ Jeda. _“Listen, I even rape him, but that’s not mean I am a fucking gay, numbnuts.”_ Lanjutnya.

_“WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING LOSE YOUR MIND NASH?! YOU RAPE HIM?!”_

_“Say what? Try to repeat it again and your life’s end now.”_

_“Sorry… just… I can’t really think that you’d actually do that, Nash. Maybe you’re using some drugs before you jump onto him,”_

Nash menghadiahi Bronze dengan tamparan dibelakang kepala. _“Watch your mouth, dumbass.”_

Di sisi lain dari meja, Copper terlihat mengusap wajahnya kasar. Seratus persen kehilangan minat untuk kembali menyentuh tubuh indah para gadis atau menyesap _champagne_ setelah mendengar pengakuan Nash barusan. Serius, ia dan teman-temannya yang lain tahu kalau Nash itu lebih gila daripada Jason, tapi senekat ini? Sampai memperkosa anak orang? Terlebih korbannya itu LAKI-LAKI. MUSUHNYA. Yang dipanggil pemuda asal negeri Paman Sam itu dengan julukan MONYET.

Oh Tuhan, dunia pasti akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

 _“So… you’re not gay?”_ ia bertanya hati-hati—takut kalau boleh dibilang kalau-kalau pemuda Kaukasian yang duduk tak lebih dari satu meter dihadapannya itu melemparnya dengan botol _vodka._

Si kepala pirang mengangguk.

_“Okay, if you’re not gay then what? Bisexual?”_

_“Haha, yea…he’s a fucking bi! Our captain is bisexual!”_ tawa keras Jason mengudara, berpura-pura tak mengacuhkan Nash yang menghadiahinya tatapan membunuh.

_“Allright, so… how was it?”_

Satu alis tipis Nash terangkat. “Hm?”

_“Did you enjoy ravish him, Nash?”_

Nash menyeringai, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa sementara salah satu tangannya merayapi pinggang ramping gadis penghibur berambut ikal sebelum membawa gadis tersebut dalam pelukannya. _“That’s not too bad for my taste. He’s fucking good at taking my dick inside his ass. Not to mention his moan and that lewd mewling when I fuck him hard to the brim. Kind of slut,”_

Seluruh rekan satu timnya—minus Jason—menatap Nash tak percaya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu pemuda ber _tattoo_ itu mati-matian menolak jika ia menyukai seorang laki-laki, terutama Akashi Seijuurou. Dan beberapa menit yang lalu, ia dengan tenang mengaku bahwa sekarang ia menyukai orang tersebut dan lebih parahnya sudah memperkosanya.

Serius, besok pasti dunia sudah kiamat.

 _“I think I gotta stay away from you Nash. Who knows what you might do,”_ Bronze berkomentar. Nash ingin mencekiknya saat itu juga.

 _“You uncultured oaf. There’s no way I’m gonna see you in_ that _fucking way. Disgusting.”_

 _“He’s right. He just get all horny to that fucking midget!”_ Jason menimpali. Satu tinjuan melayang tepat pada rahang kirinya.

_“Shut your fucking mouth up, Silver.”_

.

.

Saat itu sudah hampir jam 7 malam ketika Akashi mendengar ketukan halus pada pintu kamarnya. “Tuan Muda, saya bawakan Anda makan malam.” Suara itu berkata dari balik pintu bercat putih gading.

Alih-alih menjawab, Akashi malah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal lalu berguling ke kanan. Perutnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya sama saja dengan menyuruhnya untuk memuntahkannya lagi, apapun itu. Dan saat ini ia sedang _sangat_ tidak berminat untuk makan.

“Tuan Muda, Anda harus makan sesuatu. Anda sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini tidak makan apapun. Saya mohon Tuan Muda,”

“Aku tidak lapar,” ia melontarkan jawaban sekenanya, sedikit berharap jika pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya akan pergi setelah mendengar jawabannya barusan.

Tapi lain harapan, lain pula kenyataannya. Pelayan tersebut masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Bersikukuh meminta agar si kepala merah mau makan.

“Tuan Mu—“

Dan Akashi naik darah, mata sebelah kirinya telah berganti warna dari _crimson red_ menjadi kuning emas yang berkilat tajam. “Kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku? Sudah berani kau menentangku?”

“A-apa t-tidak T-tuan, s-saya…s-saya…”

“Kalau begitu sadari posisimu dan enyah dari sini sebelum aku yang mengenyahkanmu.”

Langkah kaki yang berderap cepat menjauhi kamarnya membuat Akashi tahu jika pelayan tadi sudah berlari dengan ketakutan.

“Bagus. Dia sudah per—“ Akashi limbung sesaat, memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut nyeri.

“Kenapa kau keluar?”

Keping yang sesaat tadi sempat kembali menjadi merah, berubah lagi menjadi emas.

“Tentu saja aku ingin melindungimu Sei. Aku adalah kau dan—“

Akashi kembali berontak. “Aku tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Jangan muncul seenaknya.”

“Dalam keadaanmu saat ini kau butuh pertolongan. Dan hanya aku yang bisa menolongmu,” persona lain dalam dirinya kembali mengambil alih.

“Dengan cara membuat orang lain ketakutan?”

“Aku ini mutlak, mereka harus patuh padaku.”

Si kepala merah mendesis rendah. “Diam. Dan jangan pernah lagi kau muncul,”

Kedua matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum kembali membuka dengan sepasang keping heterokrom yang berkilat. “Kau akan menyesalinya, Sei. Tapi jika kau butuh bantuanku, kau tahu dimana harus mencariku _Seijuurou_.”

Tepat ketika persona lainnya itu ‘menghilang’, Akashi merasa dinding tak kasat mata yang menghimpitnya dari dua arah lenyap.

.

.

Absennya Seijuurou Akashi yang notabene adalah siswa teladan yang juga menjabat sebagai Ketua Dewan Siswa tanpa berita apapun selama nyaris tiga minggu ke belakang membuat seluruh guru dan jajaran staff, juga rekan satu timnya—terutama Mibuchi Reo bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Murid yang satu itu adalah murid yang paling berprestasi dan dibanggakan di lingkungan sekolahnya, dan saat ini murid itu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Tapi entah untung atau sial, kabar tersebut tidak sampai ke telinga seorang Masaomi Akashi yang tengah dalam perjalanan bisnis keluar kota. Karena pemuda bersurai merah tersebut secara pribadi pernah ‘meminta’ pada pihak sekolah dan teman-temannya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada kepala keluarga Akashi mengenai hal-hal yang ia lakukan di lingkungan sekolahnya, jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

.

.

“Reo-nee, bagaimana?” pemuda bersurai kuning jagung bertanya, menghampiri pemuda jangkung yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘Reo-nee’ tersebut dengan bola oranye di tangan.

Reo menoleh, menggeleng pelan. “Masih tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sei-chan,”

“Dicoba lagi saja Reo.”

“Ini sudah yang kesekian aku menelpon dan mengiriminya pesan singkat, Eikichi. Dan tak ada tanda-tanda Sei-chan akan membalasnya, aku khawatir…”

“Kau bisa hubungi anak-anak menyebalkan dari Kiseki no Sedai atau si _Phantom Player_ yang asli serta laki-laki yang jadi ‘cahayanya’ itu. Bukankah mereka yang terakhir kali bersama Akashi?” Mayuzumi Chihiro—pemuda bersurai abu itu buka suara, menatap ketiga juniornya dengan tatapan dingin. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa kapasitas otak ketiga juniornya itu mendadak menyusut jika menyangkut soal si kepala merah?

“Ah! Benar juga. Kau hebat Mayuzumi-senpai!” Hayama memuji, sedang yang bersangkutan mendengus.

Pemuda bermarga Mibuchi itu menepuk dahi, bagaimana bisa ia tidak terpikir hal itu sama sekali? Keping hijaunya beralih pada _handphone_ yang ada di tangan, lantas kembali melirik Hayama dan berkata “Koutaro, kau hubungi pemain Shuutoku… Miya—ah apapun itu namanya, dan aku akan menghubungi Junpei-chan,”

“Roger!”

‘Kumohon tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu Sei-chan. Kami masih membutuhkanmu disini~’ Reo membatin.

.

.

“Kau serius Kurokocchi? Akashicchi menghilang tanpa kabar selama tiga minggu?!” Kise berteriak histeris, Kuroko menatapnya tanpa emosi kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Dapat darimana kau berita itu, Tetsu? Bisa jadi itu tipuan,”

“Saat latihan kemarin, Aomine-kun. Mibuchi-san menelpon Hyuuga-senpai dan mengatakan jika Akashi-kun sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga minggu… tanpa kabar. Dia bertanya apa aku dan Kagami-kun mengetahui keberadaan Akashi-kun, mengingat kamilah yang terakhir kali terlihat bersamanya.” Kuroko menjelaskan, di sampingnya Kagami ikut mengangguk.

“Woah, jadi apa yang dikatakan Hayama-san pada Miyaji-senpai di telepon kemarin itu benar rupanya,”

Keenam pemuda yang mendengar suara tersebut menolehkan kepala mereka nyaris bersamaan, terkejut saat mendapati satu sosok familiar berdiri dengan senyum lebar yang terukir diwajah.

“Yo!” sapanya

“… Takao-kun, halo.” Kuroko membungkuk sopan.

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini Takao?” Midorima bertanya, menatap si pemilik keping silver dengan tatapan menyelidik dan risih.

Kurva tipis terbentuk di bibir Takao. “Hm? Apalagi jika bukan mengikutimu, Shin-chan.” Jawabnya. “Lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan keadaan Akashi,”

Midorima memutar bola matanya jengah. “Kau terlihat seperti penguntit, Takao. Lagipula ini tak ada kaitannya denganmu sama sekali,”

“Shin-chan, kau kejam sekali. Meski aku bukan kawan baik Akashi, tapi tak ada salahnya jika aku ikut bukan?”

“Sudahlah Midorima, kali ini biarkan Takao ikut. Toh dia juga pernah satu tim dengan kita saat bertanding melawan _Jabberwock_ ,”

“Kagami saja sudah memberiku izin untuk ikut, Shin-chan. Ayolah, berbaik hati padaku sedikit.”

Pemuda bersurai _zamrud_ di hadapannya itu mendengus pelan. Menekan kuat keinginannya untuk melempar rekan satu timnya itu dengan bola voli yang kebetulan menjadi _lucky item_ -nya hari ini. “Terserahmu.”

“Nee, Kuro-chin, berapa lama lagi kita sampai di rumah Aka-chin? Aku sudah lapar,”

Kuroko mendongak, menatap pemuda paling jangkung tersebut sebentar. “Tak lama lagi kita akan sampai Murasakibara-kun. Kita tinggal menunggu bis untuk membawa kita ke sana,” jawabnya. Pemilik keping _violet_ itu berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

“Oi, kurasa bis yang kita tunggu sudah datang.”

“Waah, tumben sekali Aominecchi memperhatikan saat bis datang,”

“Anggap saja itu satu kemajuan untuk Aomine, Kise.”

“Hah?! Kau cari rebut eh, Bakagami?!”

“Apa kau, Ahomine?!”

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun tolong hentikan. Kita membuang waktu dengan percuma di sini,”

“Tch, baik.”

.

.

Seluruh pelayan kediaman Akashi tengah sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing saat mereka semua mendengar bunyi bel yang ditekan berkali-kali--terkesan tak sabaran--dari pintu depan. Tergugu, temperatur dirasa turun beberapa derajat saat isi kepala mereka membayangkan sang Tuan Besar pulang, namun pemikiran tersebut segera ditepis lantaran Masaomi tak pernah membunyikan bel sebelum masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hei, buka pintunya." salah satu pelayan menegur, menjawil lengan pelayan baru di rumah besar tersebut.

"T-tapi aku...bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?"

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Sekarang buka pintunya,"

"A... Be-benar--" ucapannya terpotong saat mendengar bel berbunyi dengan suara yang lebih nyaring.

Pelayan baru tersebut berderap, sesekali tersandung kakinya yang melangkah terburu-buru. "B-baik. T-tunggu sebentar," ia berkata, mengatur deru nafas yang tak teratur di depan pintu yang memisahkan dirinya dengan 'Tuan Masaomi'.

Pintu dibuka perlahan, enam pemuda dengan rambut berbeda warna yang sangat mencolok berdiri di depan pintu.

"Maaf, ingin mencari siapa?"

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Akashi-kun, apakah dia ada di rumah?" Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ maju selangkah, memandang pelayan yang berteriak histeris dengan bola mata besarnya yang tak berekspresi sebelum mengatakan "Aku sudah dari tadi berada di depanmu," pada si pelayan yang mengangguk kikuk.

Ketiga rekan pemuda biru muda tersebut membatin bersamaan. 'Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihat Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu melakukannya,'

"Tuan Muda ada di dalam, mari ikuti saya."

Mereka semua mengangguk, mengikuti langkah kaki si pelayan yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kalian tunggu disini, saya akan panggilkan Tuan Muda." pelayan wanita itu berkata, sebelum meninggalkan ketujuh pemuda tersebut di ruang tamu.

.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda bilang dia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun."

Hening.

"... Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Tuan Muda tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun,"

Kerutan samar tergambar di dahi Aomine, keping biru gelapnya menatap pelayan yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau bilang dia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun? Tidak ingin menemui kami? Ck, persetan, aku tidak perduli. Antarkan kami padanya. Sekarang."

"Tapi--"

"Jika kau tak ingin mengantar kami tak apa, aku akan mencari sendiri kamarnya."

Lengan ditarik. Kepala biru tua menoleh, mendapati sepasang keping _azure_ menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Apa?" tanyanya. Pemuda biru muda membuka mulut, "Aomine-kun, kita tak bisa memaksakan kehendak kita. Jika Akashi-kun tak ingin bertemu tak apa, kita bisa menemuinya besok."

Aomine mendecih.

"Aku akan tetap menemuinya hari ini, Tetsu. Jangan halangi aku," ucapnya, berderap pergi menuju kamar Akashi tanpa perduli dengan teriakan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Orang bodoh itu, selalu melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir. Bukan berarti aku perduli, tapi sebaiknya kita bergegas menyusulnya sebelum dia membuat kekacauan di rumah orang,"

Kise menoleh, tersenyum lembut pada pelayan wanita tersebut. "Nee, bisa kau antarkan kami kekamarnya Akashicchi? Kami hanya ingin menanyakan kabarnya, dan lagi kami juga tidak tahu kamarnya dimana. Jadi... tolong antarkan kami, _onee-san,_ "

"B-baik, tapi jika Tuan Muda tetap tidak ingin bertemu, saya harap kalian semua pulang."

Anggukan singkat diberikan keenam pemuda tersebut.

.

Pintu mahogani berdiri angkuh dihadapan ketujuh pemuda dengan rambut berbeda warna. Masing-masing dari mereka—minus Aomine—bingung untuk melakukan apa, bahkan Midorima sendiri--yang diklaim si surai merah sebagai sahabatnya itu beberapa kali mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu bercat putih yang menjadi sekat antara dia dan Akashi.

"Tch, biar aku saja yang mengetuk jika kalian semua memang ragu untuk melakukannya." Aomine yang sejak kedatangannya ke rumah besar Akashi, memang sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dan meminta penjelasan pada pemuda pendek yang kembali jadi kapten timnya itu berkata.

Pintu diketuk kasar. Suara berat pemilik surai _navy blue_ mengudara. "Akashi! Buka pintunya! Kami tahu kau di dalam! Oi!"

"Oi, Aomine, kau ingin membuat kita semua diusir, hah?!"

Aomine menjeling, menunjuk Kagami dengan jari telunjuk tepat di muka. "Diam kau Bakagami. Lebih baik kau bantu aku memanggilnya, kau juga penasaran bukan?"

"Hah?! Kau lakukan saja sendiri idiot! Aku tidak mau menambah kekacauan yang dibuat olehmu, Ahomine!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Mine-chin, Kaga-chin kalian berdua berisik sekali."

"Hei, ayolah... jika kalian berdua ribut terus, kita akan benar-benar diusir dari sini. Midorimacchi bantu aku melerai mereka,"

"Bukan urusanku, kau saja yang melerai Kise."

"Eeh? Kalau begitu Kagami—"

"KISE KAU JANGAN BAWEL!"

"Eh? Hidoi-ssu!"

"Bhahahahaha... aduduh, aku memang sudah tahu sifat kalian itu aneh, tapi... hahahaha, serius... aku bisa mati karena terlalu banyak tertawa jika terus melihat kalian seperti ini, wahahahaha,"

Kuroko memasang tampang datar. "Takao-kun, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tertawa. Dan itu tidak sopan," ucapnya. "Lalu, aku harap kalian menghentikan debat kekanakkan kalian berdua, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun."

"Tch, baik."

.

Suara bising di depan pintu kamarnya berhasil membuat Akashi terjaga dari tidur singkat yang baru saja ia dapatkan setelah berminggu-minggu melewati malam tanpa tidur sedikit pun. Akashi bangkit, duduk dengan punggung tegak seraya menajamkan indera pendengarnya, mencoba menangkap suara-suara yang dirasanya sangat familiar. Salah satu dari suara itu terdengar seperti suara Midorima. Tunggu—Midorima? Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan tidak ingin bertemu siapapun? Terlebih dengan anggota timnya. Lantas kenapa mereka masih ada disini? Kenapa?

'Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu, _Seijuurou._ ' 'dia' berkata dari sisi lain dalam diri Akashi.

"Tidak, jangan sampai mereka melihatku. Aku tidak mau mereka melihatku... melihatku seperti ini,"

'Kenapa? Apa kau takut mereka tidak akan menghormatimu lagi... atau meninggalkanmu jika nanti mereka melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, hm? Jika memang begitu, biarkan aku keluar _Seijuurou_ , akan kubuat mereka tetap mengikuti dan menghormatimu,'

Gelengan diberikan Akashi. "Bukan..."

'Lantas apa alasannya? Kuharap kau memberiku satu alasan yang bagus agar aku tak perlu keluar dan kau tahu sendiri apa yang mungkin akan kulakukan, _Seijuurou_ ,'

Akashi tak sempat menjawab karena suara berat Aomine lebih dulu masuk dalam indera pendengarnya. "Akashi, buka pintunya!"

'Kau dengar itu? Mereka tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu,'

"A... ku..."

"Aomine, hentikan tingkah konyolmu." kali ini suara Midorima yang terdengar.

"Diam kau Midorima! Hei, Akashi cepat buka pintunya... atau,"

'Kurasa Daiki akan mendobrak pintu itu... _Seijuurou._ Biarkan aku keluar dan memberinya _sedikit_ pelajaran.'

Nafas Akashi tergugu, jemari kurusnya meremat seprai dengan kuat. Semoga apa yang diucapkan persona lainnya itu tidak benar. Meski Akashi sendiri yakin jika apa yang dikatakan persona lainnya tersebut akan sesuai prediksi, tapi ia tetap berharap jika itu tidak benar. Setidaknya kali ini.

Namun sekali lagi, apa yang diharapkannya melenceng jauh dari kenyataan karena pada detik berikutnya yang dikatakan oleh Aomine adalah. "... Kudobrak pintu ini,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued—**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terimakasih utk kalian semua yg sudah bersedia utk mampir dan membaca serta menyempatkan diri utk berkomentar d ff ini, saya sangat bahagia :')) /tjium
> 
> Saya juga tak bisa berjanji utk update chapter selanjutnya dlm waktu dekat karena seperti yg sudah saya sebutkan diatas, saya masih memiliki hal d dunia nyata yg lebih penting dari ff ini, dan saya harap kalian semua selaku pembaca RED utk bersabar dan maklum.
> 
> Akhir kata saya sangat berterimakasih dan saya cinta kalian semua wahai pembaca RED :'''))))
> 
>  
> 
> See you in the next chapter~
> 
>  
> 
> ayaMASO


	5. RED Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “—Mata dibalas mata. Tangan dibalas tangan. Perbuatan biadab agaknya tak cukup dibalas satu kali. Nash tertawa sinting. Bedebah memang tak kenal kata jera—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai~ saya kembali lagi dengan chapter terbaru~ /lambai2  
> dan mungkin chapter ini gaya bahasa yang biasa saya gunakan saya rubah, jadi saya mohon maaf bila kalian menemukan kejanggalan dalam tata bahasa di chapter ini. saya hanya mencoba sesuatu yang lain ;;-;;
> 
> janji saya waktu itu, saya akan mengupload chapter 5 ini tanggal 1 juli, bulan depan. tapi karena ide lebih cepat datang dari yang diharapkan, well ya...saya garap saja chapter ini :''''))))))))  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> standard disclaimer applied.

.

.

.

.

Minggu adalah hari yang indah.

Agaknya liyan pirang bermarga Gold Jr. harus menarik lagi ucapan yang sempat meluncur begitu saja dari labium bibir.

Penasaran sebabnya? Coba kau lihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Enam makhluk ajaib dengan warna rambut menyakitkan mata berdiri jumawa tak jauh dari meja yang dipenuhi botol-botol kosong mulai dari bir termahal hingga bir murahan yang dijual di pinggir jalan. Keping cerulean bergulir—menatapi tamu tak diundang dengan tatap meremehkan.

Sepertinya ada banyak primata malang yang cari mati.

Tangan muskularis terjulur—meraih botol _wine_ dan menuang likuid kemerahan dalam gelas bertangkai ramping. Katup bibir bertemu lingkar gelas, menyesap substansi menggoda yang berkawan karib sejak duduk di bangku menengah pertama.

“Oi.”

Oh, ada monyet yang mau buka mulut rupanya. Dagu runcing diangkat arogan. Monyet berkulit gelap menghadiahi tatap penuh dendam. “Apa yang kau lakukan, ha?!” nyaris mendesis, aksennya penuh penekanan. Jelas sekali tak ingin berbasa-basi bagai politikus kotor menyusun strategi.

Alis tipis diangkat. “Maksudmu?” punggung tegap bersandar pada bantalan sofa. _Wine_ kembali diteguk penuh penghayatan. “Jika yang kau tanyakan adalah ‘apa yang kulakukan di sini?’ kau pasti sudah tahu alasannya bukan, monyet busuk?” kalimat tanya yang terlontar jauh dari kata bersahabat. Nash sengaja menyiram racun. Menabuh genderang perang.

Kepala hijau maju beberapa langkah, labium bibir menggaris tipis. “Jangan berlagak bodoh Nash Gold Jr., aku—kami—datang kemari bukan untuk mendengar jawaban tak bermutu keluar dari mulutmu.” Mata hijau memicing—berkilat berbahaya di bawah cahaya temaram dari lampu yang sekarat. “Biar kutanyakan satu kali lagi. Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Akashi Seijuurou?” penekanan diberikan pada nama si liyan merah yang tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Nash terkekeh, melempar wajah ke belakang. Seringai disungging. Minggu tenangnya diinterupsi secara kurang ajar dengan alasan konyol?—lucu sekali.

“Hei bedebah! Tak ada hal lucu yang perlu kau tertawakan di sini! Brengsek kau!” pemuda berkulit dim merangsek maju—nyaris menyarangkan bogem mentah pada liyan pirang jika tangan mungil sosok berkepala biru muda tak menahan.

“Aomine-kun, tenangkan dirimu. Kami mengerti perasaanmu, saat ini aku juga benar-benar marah. Tapi kumohon, jangan bertindak gegabah.” Tuturnya, melayangkan tatap setajam sembilu pada Nash yang masih setia mengulas senyum miring.

“Oh, jadi kalian repot-repot keluar dari sarang dan mendatangiku seperti satuan khusus hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu? Kenapa kalian tidak tanyakan hal itu pada Seijuurou? Dia pasti menjawab bukan?”

“Dalam kondisi normal dia akan menjawabnya, tapi tidak jika dalam kondisi ketika mentalnya terguncang. Jadi sebelum kesabaranku habis, sebaiknya kau cepat jawab pertanyaanku.” Midorima berkata, tangan terbalut perban mengepal erat disamping tubuh.

Hela napas kasar dibuang lewat mulut. “Jika kalian sebegitu menginginkan jawaban dariku, maka baiklah, aku akan menjawab. Aku memperkosa Akashi Seijuurou. Puas? Sekarang pergi dari sini jika urusan kalian sudah selesai.” tangan berukiran tattoo terang-terangan memberi gesture mengusir seekor kucing pencuri.

Tak ada jawaban dan langkah kaki yang bergerak meninggalkan ruangan berselimut bau alcohol, Nash menaikkan pandangan—enam primate masih berdiri bagai orang dungu. Efek kejut dari ucapannya barusan, mungkin.

“Tunggu apa lagi, ha? _Get your fucking lazy ass out of here, mon—_ ”

Kepala merah gelap merangsek maju—mencengkram kerah baju si liyan pirang. Iris _carmine_ berkilat tajam. Buas. Darahnya memanas, mencapai titik didih tertinggi. Hasrat ingin melenyapkan terpapar jelas tanpa penghalang. “Kau!” Kagami menuding, cekalan tangan nyaris mencekik. “ _How dare you fucking do that, asshole?!_ ” ia menggeram. Kebencian dan kemarahan tertuang perlahan ketika tangannya menyarangkan tinju pada wajah Nash yang jatuh terjungkal dengan sofa kulit bersamanya.

“ _You piece of shit! I’m gonna crush you for real, Nash fucking Gold Jr.!”_ tangan kembali terangkat, bogem sudah terbentuk dan siap diluncurkan. Alih-alih terlaksana, tangan muskularis ganti mencengkram lehernya. Kagami tersentak, aliran udara dihentikan paksa oleh Nash yang makin kuat mencekik.

“Jadi begini cara kalian membayar kebaikanku yang membiarkan kalian pulang dalam keadaan utuh? Seekor anjing saja tahu cara membalas budi," lutut melayang—telak memukul ulu hati. Tubuh besar Kagami diangkat, lantas dibanting mencium marmer dingin. Erangan kecil lolos dari daging kenyal yang mengumpat penuh dendam.

"Kagami/Kagami-kun/Kagamicchi/Kaga-chin!"

Liyan pirang bangkit—menepuk-tepuk celana dari debu imajiner yang sekiranya berani menempeli. Iris cerulean mencacah paras lima primata tersisa yang berani mati cari ribut dalam teritorinya. Mau diapakan; dikirim ke ranjang pesakitan atau ditanam dalam tanah dengan rayap dan belatung sebagai kawan.

Alis menukik tajam, siapa kiranya yang jadi korban berikutnya? "Bodoh sekali kalian cari mati denganku. Memang kalian siapanya monyet merah itu, ha? Pacar? Babu?" Nash mendengus, "Mau dia kuperkosa atau kujadikan gundik pribadiku sekali pun, kalian tak punya hak melarang bukan? Ini negara bebas, dan sesukaku mau melakukan apa pada si Akashi. Catat itu dalam otak primata kalian."

Jarak tiga langkah diambil, bogem mentah Aomine bersarang pada rahang kiri pemuda bertatto tribal. Nash nyaris limbung, kakinya surut beberapa langkah. Tinju Aomine yang lain kembali bersarang pada wajah liyan pirang. Pupil aquamarine memendarkan tatapan nyalang. Geletar-geletar aneh mulai menekan akal sehat. Amis darah membuat akalnya membuana, meninggalkan jiwa. Aomine brutal. Peduli setan jika wajah orang cabul yang terbaring di bawahnya rusak, hancur sekali pun.

Ah, tidak—seharusnya ia melakukan lebih dari ini, harus ada yang hancur atau mati dalam baku hantam ini. Agar setimpal dengan apa yang dialami mantan kapten timnya.

"Dasar bajingan! Seharusnya aku menghajarmu dari jauh-jauh hari! Bangsat kau!"

Serangan balasan dilancarkan liyan pirang, bogem mentah sukses mendarat pada abdomen pemuda berkulit redup. Aomine beringsut mundur, ambruk dengan salah satu kaki jadi tumpuan. Substansi merah pekat di sudut bibir diseka asal dengan punggung tangan. Yang penting hilang.

Nash mendecih. Tubuh Aomine kembali ia sasar dengan tendangan dan pukulan membabi buta. " _Now it's my turn to wreck you, asshat._ " alih-alih menyarangkan pukulan yang kesekian, kepalanya justru jadi tempat mendarat asbak kaca. Kepala ditolehkan. Melirik sengit pada Midorima yang menyayatnya dengan tatapan meruncing tajam.

"Perhatikan lawanmu, tolol!" Aomine berseru, merenggut paksa helai pirang—mempertemukannya dengan marmer dingin. Nash mengerang, bunyi tulang patah memenuhi indera pendengar kala hidung berciuman dengan lantai. Leleran darah amis menyusul setelahnya—tercicip sedikit pada ujung pengecap rasa. Pening menyerang tempurung kepala. Tubuh besar ambruk dengan debum keras. Pemuda dim menyerang brutal. Entah sudah berapa pukulan, tendangan juga pijakan yang mampir di tubuh penuh memar, Aomine tak peduli.

Biarlah iblis ini mati dan membusuk di neraka, begitu katanya.

"Aomine-kun! Cukup!"

Tangan mungil yang melingkari pinggang membuat aktivitas Aomine bermain darah terhenti. Instingnya lepas kendali. Nafsu binatang mengambil alih. Napas cepat terdengar di tiap tarikan. Degup jantung mengetuk rusuk binal. Aomine beringsut menjauh, kepalan tangan terlepas. Getar emosi berjaya menguasai tubuh.

 _Tsk, sialan!,_ batin Aomine berteriak frustrasi.

"Jangan buang percuma tenagamu untuk menangani manusia rendahan macam dia, Aomine." jeda diambil lancang, "Sebaiknya kita segera tinggalkan tempat ini... dan untukmu, Nash Gold Jr., aku harap kau mendapatkan pelajaranmu hari ini dan jangan pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam benakmu untuk mengulanginya lagi. Camkan itu." tatap keji dilayangkan sedingin badai salju. Jemari panjang meremat benda bundar di tangan kanan.

Napas berat disembur sekalian mendengus, “Jika aku masih melakukannya, apa yang ingin kalian—para monyet lakukan, ha?” seringai sinting menempel pads figure wajah liyan pirang.

Kise ganti buka suara. “Maka kau akan mendapatkan ‘pelajaran’ yang lebih buruk dari yang bisa kau bayangkan, Nash Gold Jr.,” bukan lagi ancaman verbal, tajamnya mata belati sudah dirasa mengiris kulit leher.

He, menarik.

Nash tertawa bagai orang hilang akal. “ _Try if you can, monkey._ ”

.

.

.

.

**RED**

**Kuroko no basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Slash/Crack/Tragedy/Rape-non Con/Slow build**

**M/NashAka(maybe)/Slight!Gom+Kuro+KagaxAka/**

**typo(s)/OOC/**

**.**

**Set after Jabberwock vs Vorpal swords match**

**.**

**.**

**Then enjoy~!**

**.**

**“—Mata dibalas mata. Tangan dibalas tangan. Perbuatan biadab agaknya tak cukup dibalas satu kali. Nash tertawa sinting. Bedebah memang tak kenal kata jera—“**

.

.

.

.

Ujung selimut ditarik sebatas dada. Iris vertikal rubi menjatuhkan tatap kosong keluar jendela. Labium bibirnya kering, agaknya tak mencicip apapun lagi hari ini.

Dasar bebal.

Tubuh ringkih berbalut kulit dan luka meringkuk perlahan. Punggung menempel pada kepala ranjang. Mencari kenyamanan diantara bertumpuk bantal kapuk yang dijadikan benteng asal-asalan. Akashi berkedip pelan, satu kali. Fokus terbagi antara; parquet kayu dan gugus bintang yang disebar sedemikian rupa di atas kanvas hitam. Diam-diam berdoa rasa kantuk menghampiri dan menyimpan ruhnya di alam mimpi—tak usah dikembalikan kalau perlu.

‘Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Seijuurou.’ Suara alto mengalun lambat dalam tempurung kepala. Nada suara meremehkan, terdengar jumawa. Tak acuh, liyan merah kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada deretan titik putih di langit gelap.

‘Aku tengah berbicara padamu, Seijuurou. Berani sekali kau tak mendengarkanku _._ ’ Persona lain mendesis, agaknya tersinggung diabaikan si empu tubuh. Akashi pasif, tak mau repot-repot buka mulut sekadar menanggapi kata-kata penuh kesan otoriter dari ‘dia’. Terlalu melelahkan. Ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir debat kusir.

Raganya terlalu lelah. _Sangat_.

‘Seijuurou.’

Bibir dikunci rapat. Akashi masih enggan buka suara. Persona lain dirinya terlalu banyak ikut campur. Apa dia kurang puas menaburi luka batin yang masih meradang dengan garam? Katakanlah mereka berbagi tubuh, tapi kadar keegoisan berbanding terbalik bagai bumi dengan langit.

Sungguh sial.

“Apa maumu?” Akashi mengalah. Pikiran dan batinnya dijamin makin sakit jika ia masih melakukan aksi mogok bicara.

Tak ada jawaban. Liyan merah yakin ‘dia’ pasti tersenyum miring dalam ruang imaji. Duduk jumawa dengan kaki menyilang. Tipikal bangsawan sekali.

Kekehan pelan jadi bukti apa yang dibayangkannya barusan. ‘Mengambil alih, kau pikir apa lagi?’

Udara dihirup rakus sebelum disembur asal. "Kau pasti tahu aku akan memberikan jawaban 'tidak' bukan?" rahang mengeras, terganjal dongkol yang menumpuk di ulu hati. Liyan merah bisa mendengar tawa rendah dari _sana._

‘Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan membiarkanku mengambil alih, Seijuurou. Sama seperti dulu, jadi terima saja kenyataannya, kau itu lemah dan kau membutuhkanku.’ Akashi menulikan pendengaran, tak sudi mendengar celoteh penuh kesan otoriter barang sedikit.

‘Kuanggap diam-mu itu sebagai 'ya',’

Seenaknya memutuskan. Tuhan, ingatkan Akashi untuk mengasah belati dan mengakhiri hidupnya besok!

"Aku tak sudi membiarkanmu mengambil alih, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada orang-orang yang penting bagiku."

‘Hm? Ah, kulakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Daiki dan yang lain tiga hari lalu,’

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

_"...kudobrak pintu ini."_

_Guling ditarik merapat, Akashi mengetatkan pelukan. Disusul bunyi gebrakan pintu yang berdebum berisik. Mata rubi berpendar takut. Kalut. Enggan menatap balik sosok menjulang tinggi yang mendekat._

_Pergi! Batinnya berteriak._

_Diambang pintu enam sosok familiar berdiri diam. Akashi surut--membalut tubuh dengan selimut tebal. Menggulung diri di ujung ranjang. Tak siap mental dan fisik menerima tamu kurangajar yang menginvasi ruang gerak. Ancaman riskan dari 'dia' menguasai isi kepala. Kepala merah dituntut waspada di dekat teman-temannya._

_"Oi, Akashi!" suara bass menggema. Akashi masih membungkus diri dalam selimut tebal. Mati-matian menahan persona lainnya keluar. Anggaplah mencegah adanya pertumpahan darah._

_"Kau tuli?! Apa maksudmu mengusir kami semua, ha?!"_

_Lidahnya kelu, "Pergi." pintanya lirih._

_Aomine menyorongkan tubuh sampai labium bibir tepat di depan cuping telinga. Isak tertahan dari liyan merah membuat Aomine tergugu._

_Sungguhkah Akashi menangis?—ia tidak tahu._

_Tangan berkulit sienna terjulur. Kain tebal disingkap kasar. Akashi berjengit, mengambil jarak tanpa tedeng aling-aling—terjungkal dengan punggung mencium parquet kayu. Liyan merah buru-buru menutup tubuh dengan kain. Harap-harap cemas tujuh orang dalam kamarnya tak sempat melihat luka di sekujur tubuh._

_Teruslah berharap. Dewi fortuna agaknya tak sudi berpihak padamu saat ini Akashi._

_"Akashi... apa yang terjadi padamu?" pertanyaan yang terlontar cukup memberi bukti konkret jika doanya tak dikabulkan dewa._

_Gelengan diberikan. "Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" ia mundur perlahan, tersandung gundukan selimut._

_"Akashicchi..." tangan lain terjulur—sekadar mencoba menyentuh liyan merah yang kini tersudut._

_Kise kaku di tempat, pisau buah menghunus tepat di depan wajah. Salah satu langkah saja dagingnya akan terkoyak.Tapi entah disusupi setan apa, liyan kuning mengambil langkah maju. Abai dengan eksistensi benda tajam dalam genggaman. Jawaban dari Akashi lebih penting, pun dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang memprihatinkan._

_"Jangan mendekat Kise. Kumohon... jangan mendekat lagi..." cairan bening meluncur bebas menuruni pipi. Akashi gemetar, hampir tremor. Luka batinnya masih belum sembuh benar dan jangan sampai ia menambah luka baru dengan menyakiti teman-temannya._

_'Sudah kubilang, biarkan aku mengambil alih Seijuurou.'_

_"Tidak!"_

_Kerut bingung menyebar di sekitar dahi, "Apanya yang tidak Akashicchi?—hei Akashicchi?"_

_Kepala Akashi berdenyut hebat, persona lainnya sungguh bersikeras ingin mengambil alih. Seolah berdoa semoga si empu tubuh menyerah dan mengizinkannya._

_Yang benar saja._

_"Akashi-kun," kepala biru maju selangkah, berani mati main sentuh sana-sini, padahal kondisi Akashi sangat tidak stabil. "Apa yang terjadi? Kumohon biarkan kami membantumu." ia bertutur dengan suara sehalus adagio biola. Bola mata besar menatap iris merah yang melempar pandangan ke arah lain._

_"Pergi...lah,"_

_"Tapi—"_

_Mata sewarna rubi hilang digantikan rubi-lazuardi yang menggaris picik. Akashi setengah murka._ "Sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, pasti nanti jatuh juga" _agaknya ucapan peribahasa lama mengenai hal ini benar adanya. Meski Akashi mati-matian mencegah sisi lainnya keluar, pada akhirnya 'dia' akan tetap keluar jika kondisi mental Akashi semakin terguncang._

_"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pergi? Apa telinga kalian semua sudah jadi tuli, atau kalian sengaja memancing amarahku?" ancaman riskan menggantung imajiner dari kalimat tanya yang terlontar dari bibir miskin lengkung._

_Kuroko menggeleng pelan. “Bukan begitu Akashi-kun. Kami hanya—“_

_Pisau buah diputar lihai di sela jemari. Langkah tegap menakut-nakuti angin untuk hinggap. Kesampingkan fakta jika tubuhnya saat ini tak ubahnya bagai susunan tulang berjalan._

_“Hanya apa? Penasaran bagaimana aku mendapatkan semua luka ini?” Akashi mencetus tiba-tiba, ujung tajam belati kembali dihunuskan di depan wajah. Kuroko berjengit. “Atau kalian ingin tahu alasan aku menghilang dan mengusir kalian?” seringai tipis bertengger di sudut bibir._

_Ludah diteguk susah payah. “Jika kau sudah tahu sebaiknya kau bicara, Akashi.” Aomine buka suara, mengindahkan wajah pongah Akashi._

_“Daiki, sepertinya aku harus kembali melatihmu agar kau menjaga kata-katamu saat berbicara denganku,”_

_Kepala navy blue mendengus, kesal. Setengah meradang, ia bersedekap konservatif. “Aku tak butuh pelatihan disiplin darimu, Akashi.”_

_“Kurasa kau tahu saat aku nyaris menikam Kagami Taiga dengan gunting Shintarou, bukan?” kalimat tanyanya mentah, menjurus pada pernyataan._

_“Aku ingat. Lalu?”_

_“Bagaimana jika kali ini giliranmu yang kutikam, Daiki?”_

_Ingatan selanjutnya mengabur—berlarian dalam memori yang kacau. Hanya sekelebat visi bagaimana dirinya dan ‘dia’ saling berebut merebut tubuh. Tubuh Aomine yang tersungkur. Bau amis darah dan sensasi hangatnya di sela jemari, juga jeritan Kise. Lalu semuanya gelap._

_._

_._

_._

_Americano_ panas dengan uap mengepul ditenggak Aomine beringas. Setelahnya mengeluarkan rentetan sumpah serapah. Keping aquamarine menjatuhkan tatap menyayat pada gelas karton yang entah kenapa ingin sekali diremukkan. “Cih,”

“Kenapa kau? Masih emosi karena kejadian kemarin atau kesal karena luka tikam di bahumu akan membekas?”

Kagami muncul dengan dua lusin _cheese burger_ di atas nampan. Belum duduk sudah main sembur konversasi sana-sini pada teman—sekaligus rival—yang menguap lebar alih-alih menjawab.

Kepala biru gelap menguap, setengah mengiyakan pertanyaan Kagami barusan.

“Kalau kau sudah tahu tak usah bertanya, bodoh.”

Kursi plastik ditarik, Kagami duduk jumawa. Segelas besar soda diletakkan setelah nampan berisi dua lusin _burger_ mencium permukaan meja lebih dulu. Aomine cari kesempatan main comot sana-sini.

Kagami menggeplak kepala Aomine dengan keras.

Beberapa kepala warna-warni datang tak lama kemudian. Dimulai dari Kise hingga Murasakibara yang datang belakangan. “Bagaimana keadaan Akashi? Ada perubahan sejak terakhir kita menjenguknya?” soda diseruput berisik, Midorima dan Kuroko menggeleng pelan. “Serius? Tak ada perubahan sama sekali?” Kagami menaikkan satu alisnya.

Frame kacamata dinaikkan sebelum berujar, “Perubahan ke arah lebih baik, nihik. Tapi jika perubahan pada emosi yang jauh lebih labil memang ada. Trauma mental yang dialami Akashi terlalu besar—beberapa pelayan di rumahnya sempat mencuri dengar jika Akashi terdengar kerap berbicara sendiri dan berakhir berteriak atau menangis.” Jelas Midorima memainkan bebek karet merah muda di tangan.

“Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Akashicchi akan dapat perlakuan seperti itu… terlebih setelah mendengarnya langsung dari mulut ‘dia’. Aku… aku…”

Tepukan pelan mendarat pada punggung liyan kuning.

“Kami juga merasakan hal yang sama Kise-kun.” Kuroko berkata, “Kali ini kita semua akan membantu Akashi-kun. Kita tak akan meninggalkannya,”

“Kurokocchi,”

“Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Baku hantam lagi, begitu?” pertanyaan disembur asal, sungguh tipikal Kagami Taiga.

Midorima mendengus, bersedekap menanggapi reaksi Kagami. “Pilihan buruk untuk kembali melakukan baku hantam seperti kemarin. Kita sedikit beruntung empat pemain Jabberwock yang lain sedang tidak ada waktu itu,”

“Jadi?” Aomine membeo.

“Kita gunakan jalur diplomasi atau jalur hukum. Dua jalur ini butuh kedutaan besar Amerika. Jika kalian tak lupa, mereka semua warga Negara Amerika.” Frame kacamata kembali dinaikkan—kebiasaan, katanya.

Aomine berdecak sebal, menumpukan dagu pada tangan kanan. “Terlalu lama jika menggunakan dua jalur itu Midorima,”

“Lantas kau punya masukan?”

Liyan biru gelap mengedikkan bahu. “Adu jotos. Simpel.”

“Masalah tak akan selesai dengan adu jotos Aomine. Justru kau akan menyeret kita semua dalam masalah jika kau tetap mengikuti ego-mu.” Liyan hijau berkata sembari menenggak _oshiruko_ kalengannya dalam-dalam.

“Tsk, jadi aku harus bagaimana?”

“Kita ikuti rencana Midorima-kun, kurasa itu yang terbaik.”

.

.

.

“Akashi, bagaimana kabarmu?”

Pertanyaan dilontarkan, sekadar basa-basi. Dasar makhluk naif, sudah tahu masih bertanya. Akashi memasang muka pasif. Enggan buka mulut.

Malas melakukan konspirasi terencana antara; teguh dengan topeng tsundere-nya atau diam membisu bagai arca batu menunggui jawaban yang ia tahu tak akan pernah keluar, Midorima sudi mengalah.

“Aku tak akan tahu bagaimana keadaanmu atau apa yang saat ini kau rasakan jika kau sendiri tak mau bilang, Akashi.” Kasur empuk diduduki, iris zamrud memaku pandangan pada liyan merah yang masih mogok bicara.

“Aka—“

Suara batuk-batuk terdengar. Seperti tersedak-sedak tak sanggup mencuri jeda sekadar berdeham membersihkan jalur napas yang serasa dipenuhi polutan imajiner. Bunyinya serak basah. Kacau. Midorima beringsut mendekat, menghapus spasi yang jadi pengganggu. Tangan terjulur. Liyan merah lebih dulu menepis sengit. “Jangan coba-coba. Aku tak ingin dikasihani, Shintarou.”

Mundur satu langkah, setengah merinding ditelanjangi sedemikian rupa hanya lewat tatap mata berkilat nyalang. “Aku tidak mengasihani siapa pun Akashi.” Tuturnya.

“Sedetik lalu kau mengasihaniku Shintarou. Kau pikir aku akan tertipu meski dalam keadaan begini? Jangan harap. Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagimu untuk mengasihaniku.”

“Ya Tuhan, Akashi. Tak bisakah kau berhenti untuk berprasangka buruk pada orang-orang di sekitarmu?”

Delikan tajam diberikan Akashi lewat ujung mata. “Kau berani meninggikan suaramu saat berbicara denganku? Berani sekali kau.” ucapan yang terlontar bagai sembilu menusuk jantung.

Midorima lelah batinnya.

“Bukan saatnya bagimu bertingkah angkuh, Akashi Seijuurou. Aku kemari karena aku peduli padamu! Kami peduli padamu, Akashi! Dan asal kau tahu, tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku—kami—untuk mengasihanimu!”

Akashi geming. Keping rubi-lazuardi berganti warna jadi semerah darah, sedikit abai dengan sensasi panas yang perlahan berkumpul di sudut mata. Labium bibir terbuka, namun tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar.

Helai hijau disingkap frustrasi. Napas berat diembus berlebihan. Habis kesabaran. Percakapan ini menjadi percakapan paling buruk dalam sejarahnya mengenal si liyan merah.

Sungguh ironi.

“Midorima, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud…” jeda diambil lancing, keping rubi mengalihkan pandangan. “Maafkan aku,”

Frame kacamata ditekan naik. “Hmph, mendengarmu meminta maaf terasa aneh Akashi.”—kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Kami semua tahu keadaanmu dan ini bukan salahmu. “Jadi,” ia berdeham, “Bisakah kau bagi bebanmu? Tak ada salahnya bercerita,”

Cairan bening yang mati-matian ditahan bergulir menuruni pipi. Sampai kapanpun Akashi tak akan pernah siap membuka luka yang hingga detik ini masih menganga lebar dan perlahan membusuk. “Tidak. Aku tidak mau.” Udara dihirup seperti menghirup poros, “Aku berterima kasih atas kepedulian kalian semua, tapi tidak.” Cekalan tangan meremat kuat keliman baju hingga buku tangan memutih.

“Bukan berarti aku memaksa, tapi—“

“Cukup, Midorima. Aku sudah memutuskannya,” senyum tipis diulas bersama cairan bening yang kembali mengalir. “Tidak berarti tidak.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued—**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, bagaimana ekspektasi kalian dgn chapter kali ini?? sesuai harapan atau malah jauh dibawah harapan kalian?? saya harap komentar yang jujur sekiranya kalian sudi utk mampir dan berkomentar :")))))
> 
> saya juga menerima masukan kok, so feel free to say what you wanna say about this fiction guys :)  
> anyway, kemungkinan besar ini akan berakhir sedih, no happy ending :")))) jadi jangan berharap banyak ya, hahaha
> 
> thanks for your support all this time guys!  
> i love you! XD
> 
> ayaMASO

**Author's Note:**

> Saya minta maaf udah bikin ff ini, saya minta maaf, saya minta maaf ;;;;; /diusir
> 
> sebisa mungkin saya buat tiap karakter dalam ff ini IC, tapi yang namanya manusia, pasti ada kesalahan, jadi saya minta maaf kalau tokoh2nya OOC ;;
> 
> sekali lagi maafkan saya :'''''


End file.
